Serás Mío
by Maya Shapyro
Summary: Basado en hechos reales, esta es la historia del destino de Ranma y Akane a través de un vestido de novia. One-Shot.


Hola a todos, creo que es una enorme sorpresa este One-shot, pero tengo una justificación, lo prometo, sucede que hace unos días conté ante el grupo de Todas Amamos a Ranma la historia de un vestido de novia que una chica escogió para otra persona, lo hizo como un favor porque la novia estaba muy lejos ¿Qué es lo extraordinario? La novia no se casó nunca y el vestido quedó guardado, se intentó varias veces que lo vendieran o regalarlo, pero siempre, SIEMPRE se fallaba en el intento de hacerlo, pasaron algunos años y el vestido, final e inevitablemente se usará ¿Por quién? Por la chica que lo eligió y que lo usó por primera vez y que ha sido la única que se lo ha puesto. Entonces, la siempre hermosa RowCinzia dijo que la historia era muy bonita y se me ocurrió decir que se debía escribir un One-Shot basado en esta anécdota. Así que aquí está y espero les guste, espero les haga soñar en lo que son los finales felices y espero que duerman con ilusiones y completamente enamorados, finalmente les juro que la historia es completamente cierta y lo sé porque soy yo quien usó ese vestido por primera vez.

Los quiero.

Buenas noches.

Ranma no me pertenece.

Maya Shapyro presenta:

Serás mío.

El viento soplaba alegremente en esa cálida tarde en Nerima; Shampoo estaba cansada pues todo el día había repartido pedidos del Neko Hanten y lo único que deseaba era regresar, tomar un baño y dormir.

Fue justo en ese momento en que sus ojos violáceos lo vieron a través del cristal de esa tienda de antigüedades; un vaporoso vestido color blanco puro, de preciosos y delgados tirantes que terminaban en un escote profundo y llegaba a mitad del pecho, una linda pretina acentuaba la cintura y justo después de este detalle se apreciaba una hermosa falda que caía como una cascada hasta el suelo; era maravilloso y sintió como todo su ser le decía que el vestido sería suyo.

Soltó su bicicleta y entró como hipnotizada a ese lugar que olía a románticas rosas, libros, café e incienso y cuando una tintineante campanilla anunció su entrada, las gafas del dependiente se levantaron y él sonrió al ver a una nueva clienta.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿Hay algo que le agrade?

Ella miró un momento al hombre delgado y de tercera edad que tenía enfrente, tal vez si era amable con él, le rebajaría el precio de ese espléndido vestido.

—Sí... Gracias, el vestido blanco del aparador... ¿Cuál es su precio?

—Oh, bueno no es un vestido barato está hecho de seda y razo de novia, los hilos de la costura son de oro y el botón es de perla.

—¿Cuánto? Lo pagaré.

Él la miró con amabilidad.

—Antes de vendérselo debe saber que tiene una historia sobre él.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí señorita y como anticuario debo saber lo más que pueda de cada cosa que vendo.

—¿Qué leyenda?

—Ese vestido es una ofrenda a la princesa Ori y fue dado por una joven llamada Kana, se dice que estaba comprometida con un joven guerrero llamado Kotaro, al parecer al principio no aceptaban el compromiso impuesto por sus padres, pero al salvar a un panda que llegó a su aldea, se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban ya que Kotaro salvó a Kana de otro matrimonio forzado con el hijo del gobernador del pueblo, el amo Ayato.

—Solo véndame el vestido y ya— Exigió comenzando a impacientarse.

—Lo haré, pero debo contarle toda la historia porque de verdad es importante.

Después de verse humillado Ayato y su padre decidieron vengarse de Kana y Kotaro que ya planeaban su boda, así que enviaron al novio a la guerra; Kana estaba destrozada, así que tomó las armas y siguió a su amado, no sin antes ofrecer el vestido a la princesa Ori para bendecir su amor y acompañarlos en la lucha; ella le pidió a la diosa que si no podía llegar a casarse como debía ser con Kotaro porque no pudiera o porque la muerte los separara, que este vestido llegara a manos de la mujer que sí pudiera portarlo, siempre que viviera un amor correspondido.

Los ojos de la chinita se abrieron como platos. Un hechizo… un hechizo capaz de revelar el amor, todo lo que ella había intentado no funcionaba con Ranma… pero tal vez esto podría ayudarla.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

—Así es, este vestido solo puede ponérselo quien ame a un hombre y sea amada a su vez por él.

—Pero eso sería imposible.

— No, se dice que innumerables mujeres han querido usarlo, pero siempre se pierde, es muy probablemente que esté hechizado.

—¿Qué fue de Kana y Kotaro?

—Nadie lo sabe, unos dicen que ambos murieron en combate, otros que sí lograron sobrevivir pero que vivieron escondidos ya que temían que Ayato los encontrara y no los dejara en paz. Su fin es un misterio.

—Me lo llevaré, deme el precio.

—Este es el precio— El hombre le extendió un trozo de papel arrugado a la mujer y ella al mirarlo se quedó atónita.

—No tengo este dinero.

—¿Qué hay de eso? —Dijo el hombre señalando los oídos de la chica.

—¿Mis aretes?

—Puedo reconocer una valiosa joya amazona, son algo raro y muy costosos.

—Por supuesto, pero son parte de mi linaje.

—Si me los das, tenemos un trato.

—Olvídelo— contestó escandalizada— Abuelita me mataría.

—Lo lamento entonces señorita.

Lo pensó, necesitaba ese vestido, se lo pondría en seguida y presionaría a Ranma con la leyenda, era mágico sin duda, ella misma había sentido esa atracción inexplicable hacia la prenda y algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que sacarlo de esa tienda.

—Volveré por mis aretes, se lo prometo.

Miró su nueva adquisición fascinada, era tan delicado y perfecto que no pudo soportar las ansias de tocarlo de nuevo, lo tomó de los tirantes y lo levantó suavemente mientras sonreía y entonces su calvario comenzó.

El viento de la tarde se lo arrancó con furia de las manos dejándola perpleja. Cuando se recuperó de su estupor subió a la bicicleta para alcanzar la tela que ondeaba sobre las azoteas de las casas.

—¡No! — Gritaba cada que el vestido amenazaba con tocar las sucias calles, y el viento fuerte y tibio lo levantaba de pronto burlón, ella pedaleaba lo más que sus piernas se lo permitían hasta que una traicionera piedra la hizo caer y rasparse por el suelo caliente del ocaso.

Se levantó dolorida al tiempo justo que se daba cuenta horrorizada que su amada prenda se encontraba en las manos de la peor persona en la que podría caer: Asuza Shiratori.

—¡Oh qué lindo! ¡Nadine! Eres tú qué bonita mi Nadine— Chillaba con voz aniñada poniéndole nombre al lindo lienzo.

—¡Oye tú niña, deja de hacerte la tonta y regrésame mi muñeca de porcelana! — Gritó la sonora e inconfundible voz de la rosa negra que hasta ese momento había estado discutiendo con Asuza.

—¡Cállate y vete! Angelic y Nadine son mías.

—Eso es solo un trapo ¡Devuélveme la muñeca!

—¡No!

—Entonces dame eso— Las blancas manos de la gimnasta fueron rápidas al tomar de la falda el preciado tesoro de Shampoo.

—¡No! ¡Déjenlo lo romperán! — Gritaba desesperada la niña de cabello violeta cojeando y sangrando de la rodilla luchando por llegar a ellas y parar el horror que estaba viendo.

—¡Tú no te metas! No te daré a mi Nadine.

—Si le hacen algo a ese vestido ¡Juro que las mataré!

Shampoo no alcanzó a llegar porque volvió a tropezar y fue entonces cuando sintió un tremendo empujón en la espalda; solamente alcanzó a ver las patas traseras de un esponjoso perro de dos colores que la había saltado y que les robó el vestido a esas dos locas, pues ahora se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad con la bella prenda en la cabeza en forma de velo.

Se sintió morir.

No solo por el dolor físico, sino también porque un inmenso miedo comenzó a inundarla, el hombre había dicho que el vestido se perdía si no se era la indicada y desde que lo tomó en sus manos nada había salido bien, corría como podía sin darse cuenta de que ya había pasado por su restaurante y los afilados ojos de su abuela la miraron preocupada.

Mientras perseguía al animal pudo darse cuenta totalmente del rumbo que estaba tomando y sintió verdadero pánico y dolor, le rogaba al cielo que el perro no girara en la esquina porque conocía perfectamente a dónde llevaba ese camino: El dojo Tendo.

—No… por favor no, a donde sea menos ahí, no a ella, que sea Kasumi o Nabiky pero ella no.

Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse de miedo e incertidumbre al pensar en ella. En esa mujer que para su juicio era simple y sin gracia, en esa mujer que era violenta con Ranma y que por una razón que desconocía o creía desconocer era la que siempre terminaba en los brazos de su hombre.

—No— Negó con la cabeza alejando las lágrimas— No es ella, no es ella.

Una esperanza renació en su pecho cuando el peludo se detuvo un momento en un árbol antes de llegar a la casa Tendo. Era su oportunidad, necesitaba tomar la prenda ahora o se arrepentiría y fue su primer paso el mismo que la frenó al ver a Ranma salir de la casa despreocupado llevando una enorme galleta en la mano.

Se escondió detrás de un arbusto para observar, necesitaba saber qué haría su airen, tal vez todo había sido una prueba del vestido para demostrar su amor, tal vez cuando la viera vestida de novia él entendería que ella era la indicada.

—Hola amigo ¿Qué haces aquí? Y vestido tan elegante.

El canino ladró emocionado y juguetón aventando la cabeza hacia las piernas de Ranma.

—¿Un vestido? ¿para quién es? — Ranma lo meditó un momento y después tuvo una tremenda corazonada llena de seguridad y preocupación— Ah, ya sé, antes le trajiste una carta y ahora esto ¿Es de Ryoga? — Preguntó enojado y celoso.

Blanquinegro movió la cabeza a manera que el chico entendió que era una negación, entonces tomó el vestido entre sus manos y una inexplicable felicidad lo inundó desde los pies hasta la punta del último de sus cabellos cuando tuvo una visión con toda nitidez de Akane caminando hacia él ataviada en el diáfano vestido, su corazón saltó y él sentía cómo estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho en forma de un sorpresivo y cariñoso suspiro que de pronto lo hizo entender todo.

—Toma amigo— Le dijo dándole la galleta como un premio y reponiéndose — Yo se lo daré, gracias.

—¿Ranma?

La voz a su espalda era la única que deseaba escuchar, la única que lo hacía volverse loco y perder los estribos, la mujer que amaba, su cómplice y mejor amiga estaba ahí con él, y gozó por completo el escuchar nombrarlo en sus labios y de repente quería llorar, reír y besarla… Sí, besarla, aunque nunca se había atrevido por temor a ser rechazado, pero ahora por no sabía qué prodigio se encontraba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, así que se calmó y dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarla.

—Me dijo Kasumi que saliste de la casa porque tu papá quería quitarte la galleta ¿quie…

Al levantar sus ojos chocolate Akane sospechó que algo le ocurría, se veía distinto, la miraba tan profundamente que sintió un ligero mareo y de repente tuvo conciencia total sobre él, gallardo, esbelto y misteriosamente más alto y apuesto.

—Akane… Para ti. — Dijo extendiendo en los brazos lo que parecía una tela.

La sorpresa en su rostro era indescriptible ¿Ranma le estaba dando un… vestido?

—Y… ¿Y esto?

—Creo que se te verá muy bien puesto.

—Es un… ¡Ranma es un vestido de novia!

—Así es.

—¿¡Pero estás loco?!

—No.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Nada malo Akane… Por primera vez pienso con claridad. El vestido es para ti y me gustaría que lo usaras ese día.

—¿Cuál día?

—El de nuestra boda, por supuesto.

—¿¡Qué?! Vamos con el doctor Tofú, seguro tienes fiebre.

—Basta Akane, estoy hablando en serio.

—¡Tú estás loco!

Él la tomó de la mano firmemente y no la dejó avanzar un paso.

—Sí claro, yo estoy loco pero un día serás mi esposa. Esto es tuyo.

Por fin la chica lo tomó entre sus manos y al tocarlo un remolino tibio de emoción y esplendoroso cariño la inundó por completo, vio a los ojos a Ranma y de repente su mundo se sacudió y sintió un temblor en las piernas porque miró en los ojos azules de ese hombre a sus hermosos hijos, los vio a ellos mismos envejecer en los charcos de mar de Ranma y supo con seguridad que su cuerpo inevitablemente se marchitaría pero que su amor no moriría jamás, pudo entender lo que le pasaba y darse cuenta de que ese día lo guardaría en su corazón por siempre, lo atesoraría hasta su muerte porque sería el día en que reconocería finalmente que estaba enamorada de Ranma Saotome.

—Es… Es muy hermoso, gracias.

—Se verá más hermoso el día que lo uses.

—Me lo pondré ahora sobre la ropa.

—Jajaja creo que primero deberías lavarlo.

—Vamos a casa entonces.

Él la tomó de la mano y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo y girando dichosos y Shampoo supo que era un beso lo que acontecía frente a ella.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Compré un vestido de novia muy curioso bisabuela, tenía la voluntad de elegir a su portadora si amaba y a su vez era amada también… Es el mismo que Akane tiene entre sus manos— Contestó triste dando la vuelta y caminando.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

—Ir a casa, bañarme y descansar.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Porque el vestido, al igual que Ranma, eligieron a Akane.

Fin.

Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer este pequeño relato, gracias por estar aquí a mi lado, gracias a Todas Amamos a Ranma por ser las mejores amigas que alguien podría encontrar, gracias RowCinzia por siempre brillar, por tu candor y por lo maravillosa que eres y gracias a ti, mi querida Vanesa por ser mi mejor amiga y la hermana que siempre quise, parte de mi corazón es tuyo.


End file.
